


The Gem Of All

by Digigal_transbian



Series: Digigal Main WIPs [12]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gem Fusion, Gem/Human Hybrids (Steven Universe), Multi, One For All Quirk (My Hero Academia), Visions in dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digigal_transbian/pseuds/Digigal_transbian
Summary: Cataclysm strikes the Steven Universe, bringing many together to create the ultimate gem warrior. A brilliant light shines, a new gem is formed, and the universe has hope.That hope is Tenshi Seikouchu.Now, Tenshi must travel in a world of heroes, slowly recovering all that they are, so that they may one day return to their world and save everyone from the impending doom.
Series: Digigal Main WIPs [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772488





	The Gem Of All

The end of the world is nigh.

An unholy being with innumerable eyes locks itself on the Earth, focusing its song of death in their direction. Its arbiters of destruction dance to the tune of endless mad annihilation as a lone humanoid figure stands atop the great cataclysm, guiding its destructive symphony.

I stand atop the monstrous form of flesh of a design harvested from a world older than my own, looking down on the earth at lights of all lengths of the spectrum. Flashes of light glint like explosions on the surface, becoming larger and brighter with each merging. 

A bright light shines, brighter than any sun in all the galaxies. From the light, a Titan of mythical proportions takes form. The Titan of Light shields the Earth from the devastation in their great hands. The army of thirty six as one, one among them being the unified minds of millions trapped for all eternity beneath the earth, stands defiantly against the faith-born flesh my will moves to war.

The Titan stands against the cataclysm, fire burning in their eyes. Light and protection stand before death and destruction, the never ending war captured in a single image. 

Love against Hate. 

Peace against Conflict.

Life against Death.

It's poetic, in a way. Pitiable against the flesh formed cataclysm, yet admirable. The cataclysm slings one of its numerous arms at the Titan, and their form immediately stutters. The Titan has no chance to recover as my borrowed creation skewers it with its uncountable tendrils. In a flash of light, the Titan's form separates into its constituent parts. Countless light-forms land gracelessly on the planet's surface, even the master of oceans being unable to stand after being brushed so easily aside. The central core of the Titan's being floats in the abyss of space before vanishing in a wave of light to beyond the stars of this realm of angled space, so that one day it might return and herald in salvation. They never stood a chance, not as they were, not against me. My will moves the singers to dance around this star system, singing a song of my ensuing victory.

But for those on the surface below, they learn a truth that should never be learned by a mere mortal, one I learned a long, long time ago.

Armageddon waits for no one.

They can only hope the Titan returns before it's too late.

Ah, but we shall meet once more, Artifice Titan, that much is true, but your journey shall be far more entertaining than this battle.

Show me, Artifice, will you be able to survive in a world of darkness with mere glimmers of light, or will you be snuffed out with the rest? Will you succumb to darkness and evil, or will you shine above even the darkest powers? Even if you fail, Titan, do not fret.

_ We will do this as many times as it takes you to succeed. _

Ha.

Ha ha ha.

Perfect Unity Test: Diamoxyl Universe Hero. 

Attempt 7836.

**_Begin._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has been sitting in my docs for so long, and I'm finally getting back into the swing of writing things, so hopefully updates might start becoming a little more consistent in the near future.
> 
> I've put some stuff into a few fics today, once they all get on here that should help me feel like things are making some actual progress.
> 
> Next update should hopefully be for the Shadow Doctor fic, then a Steven Universe fic, then my Helltaker BNHA crossover fic, then a Megaman Starforce BNHA crossover, then my Star Trek BNHAu, and at some point chapter 5 of Unimatrix 09.


End file.
